heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.10.20 - Worst Date Ever
Teddy had asked Billy if they wanted to go out for a nibble... Mind off the gutter. He was thinking about ice cream. In truth, the invitation was a pretext to break into a certain topic that was concerning him... and Kate, in a way. And what better way to tackle a tricky subject that over ice cream, right? That was the idea, anyways. "Do you know what you're going to get?" Teddy asks as he walks with Billy, holding his hand on their way to a nearby shop. It was a fancy ice cream shop, so it called itself an 'ice cream boutique.' But it didn't fool anybody. Billy always liked the Ice Cream Boutique, it was over priced and the interior design was just laughable but the whole thing was just so pretentious not to make him snicker just a little and feel better. "Hmm, not sure. I was thinking maybe the pistachio or maybe mint chocolate chip dipped in chocolate. How about you?" Billy is, for hte moment, blissfully unaware of any ulterior motive that Teddy might have. Well, other than the normal one might expect form a teenaged male out on a date that is. "I'm not quite sure," says Teddy, "probably the Espresso... so, um..." he pauses. This was a little more awkward than he intended. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something..." Billy nods and grins a little. What is it with all the tall increadibly hot blond guys he know having a huge thing for coffee flavors? "Hmm, that sounds good too, but I think I will go with the mint. You can never go wrong with mint icecream rihgt?" He fills in the pause without thinking about it, or the awkwarness really because he makes enough of that on his own. "Ooh? Your not going to ask me to prom or anything like that are you? Cause I am not sure if I could take that much taffita and bad pastel suits all at once." If anyone has an eye for cars, they might notice a very fancy and shiny chrome one across the street in front of a video game store. It looks like something out of a comic book rather than something any company made and people would be hard pressed to figure out what kind of car it actually is. It's owner? Well he's inside the video game store and things are mostly peaceful...until there's the sound of glass shattering and people yelling. Inside the shop are two armored people. One man in armor matching the car holding a gun and then a woman in green and purple Beetle-like armor. "What did you do that for?" the woman asks, annoyed. She's the new Beetle. "What? He was being a jerk! I was defending your honor!" the armored man, Overdrive, counters. Yes, they're arguing. Whatever Teddy was about to ask is quickly forgotten, for the time being, because of the commotion. The young man frowns, and then looks at Billy. "Just checking here... but am I really seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Billy Kaplan is not a car person, he could not tell the difference between a Honda and a Ford even if he wanted too, but he does know his comic book and video game mechandise. "I have seen that car before, wait isn't that one of the concept peices for Drive or Die three?" He asks just as Teddy spots the vehicle and then there are the two people inisde the game store. "Aw man, villians robbing my favorite game store! Need a costume change?" Billy asks Teddy looking his way before doing anything else. Once he gets a response one way or the other he starts to chant lowly under his breath, "CostumeChange, CostumeChange, CostumeChange!" With that reality shimmers just a little and in place of Billy Kaplan is suddenly the teenaged mystic and member of the Young Allies Wiccan. If Teddy gave an affirmative he will be changed into his costume as the lean green teen hero Hulkling. The two villains remain unaware of the heroes. They're too busy arguing. "I like this store! I told you not to mess this place up!" Beetle snaps. "It's not my fault! He ducked even though it was just a stun blast!" Overdrive complains. Beetle sighs, texting something on her phone. "This is the worst date ever." Hulkling takes advantage of the quick-change, and motions to Billy. "How about something to obscure their sight?" The mention of stun blasts gives him the impression taht it would be better to have a tactical advantage before moving in. And if you're dating a reality-warper... Wiccan nods and grins slightly as he lifts off of the ground raising his hands. "ObscuringMists, ObscuringMists, Obscuring Mists!" The teenaged mutant's hands glow breifly the same blueish white color as his eyes while a fog like mist starts to pour out of his hands and quickly fills the area. Oddly, while the mist makes it hard for most people to see it is having no effect on Hulkling or Wiccan other than making things just a tiny bit fuzzy. Wiccan has been practicing, and is glad to get a chance to use one of his newer ideas. "And now to prvent a gettaway..." He adds expecting Hulkling to go first in dealing with the villians head to head. "BootTheCar, BootTheCar, BootTheCar!" "H-hey! C'mon, it can't be that bad. Look, now we can get all those games you wanted for free and a new console and that preorder stuff you wanted," Overdrive pleads. "Right?!" he demands, grabbing the frightened clerk. Beetle just keeps ignoring him, tweeting away on her phone. Then there's fog and she finally looks up. Her armor's eyes light up as she scans and then sighs. "Great, we got heroes now," she says, putting her phone away and starting to arm weapons. The green, mean shapeshifter known as Hulkling knows that a good hero always tries to diffuse a situation first before coming in, guns blazing. The fact that it hardly ever works isn't the point, the point is that you tried. "We all know how this is going to end," his voice comes out of the fog, he keeps moving so as not to be in one place for too long, in case they decide to shoot towards the sound of his voice, "We can save time and some pain and you can just give up and let the poor guy go. Sounds good?" There is a slight metalic clang outside the shop as Wiccan's spell goes off putting a bright yellow boot on each of hte 4 tires on the car that looks like it was made just to match the armored guy's fasion choices. "Think about his offer before you turn it down, minimul damage and peaceful surrender means a lesser sentence and you won't risk ruining some kids Christmas because you destroyed the best videogame store in town." The two armored villains share a look before cursing. "You want him, catch!" Overdrive yells, hurling the poor clerk in one direction and then taking off towards his car. Beetle meanwhile opens fire in the direction of Wiccan's voice with small energy blasts and takes to the air. Apparently they don't like the offer. Hulkling frowns, as the clerk is thrown into the air. He jumps, gliding on his wings to snatch him before he hits the ground. "Wiccan, take cover!" he shouts. Normally he'd have jumped to intercept the beams, but Hero Code requires that civilians be taken care of first. The small energy blasts that are fired into the air create a brief flash somewhere in the fog as they slam into something. Oddly along with the whatever color the blasts are there is a slight blueish light accenting it. Thank goodness for Wiccan thinking of those defensive spells. "That was rude, you could have hit anyone doing that!" Wiccan calls out from another location before there is a sudden smell of ozone and a bolt of lighting comes out of the fog aimed for the Beetle. "Dude! What the hell did you do to my car?!" Overdrive exclaims when he reaches the machine. Growling in frustration, he puts both hands on the hood. The whole machine groans and creaks before seemingly spitting the boots off the tires. Overdrive vaults himself over the hood and into the seat, the windshield opening to let him on like the glass turned to liquid. The car roars too light and something else comes out of the hood. A gun that turns slowly...and starts shooting in Hulkling's direction. THankfully they're just bullets. That clerk meanwhile is out cold by the time Hulkling catches him. He's not hurt...he just fainted...but he's really not bullet-proof. Beetle makes a thoughtful little noise, scanners in her armor adjusting. The lightning makes a little smirk form on her lips under the helmet as it arcs up and is seemingly absorbed into the antenna. "I could have hit you so let's take this outside," she says, flying for the exit and up to take the fight a little higher. She doesn't want the store wrecked either. When people start shooting indiscriminately, Teddy gets angry. People aren't bulletproof, as it has been observed. Or, at least, MOST people. The mucular, green shapeshifter has a split second to decide what to do, and he deides to throw the poor clerk low into the store--- a toss that might bruise him badly, but which will at least ensure that he is not in the path of the bullets. Thickening his skin as much as he can and increasing his mass, Hulkling begins a head-long dash at top speed towards the car to attempt to impact it and, if he holds enough momentum, throw it on its side as he advances, arms crossed over his head to protect himself. Wiccan's eyes flash with light and suddenly, he is not where he was. Instead he is outside the store, floating above it's roof in fact, where the fog is getting thicker and spreading out over a two or three block radius. "It's called a boot, I could have had it towed instead!" Wiccan calls out when Overdrive complains about his car. He can't help but think that maybe he should have had that happen as the guy makes his car just shuck the big metal devices awayway. There is a sudden build up again of ozone as the gun starts firing into the store at Hulkling before a bolt of lighting gets pulled out of the sky right for the car. Shooting at Wiccan's boyfriend is not a good idea, even if he is bullet proof. Too bad this is going to mean he is not looking for the Beetle for a few very important seconds. The lightning splashes over Overdrive's car, shorting out his gun and causing it to sputter to a stop. "Hey! Lay off my wheels you little punk!" Overdrive yells. Of course this yell distracts him enough that Hulkling is able to crash into and toss it to the side. The armored villain tumbles out as the vehicle ends up overturned. "Aww man! You're gonna pay for that!" he says, taking a gun off his belt and firing an energy blast at Hulkling. Not paying attention to Beetle? Not too good a mood since it gives her time to zero in on Wiccan and fly at him quickly. The armored villain swings a punch right at his face with a metal-covered fist. Ouch. Neutralizing the car was a good move. What was not a good move is the energy pistol. Hulkling ducks behind the mass of the car to hopefully avoid the blast-- but if he can't, at least he should be tough enough for the ray to not hurt too much. If he can move after being impacted with the ray, he's going to leap into the air and try a quick dive at Overdrive with his wings, making it hard for him to aim, and then knock the stuffing out of him. *Clang!* *woosh* Wiccan gets hit with just enough time to recognize whats comming for him to start saying, "Forc..." and know that this is going to hurt. Thankfully between the very start of the spell, and the magic woven into his costume he has enough protection to make sure that he does not loose his head. He does however go flying, landing on his back at the other end of the roof top. "Oww. Ok...gloves off." He says before raises off of the roof doing the pivot at the heels vampire rising from the coffen move. THe blast is just one of force thankfully. Hard sonic impact that clips green shoulders. Overdrive gets to his feet and starts advancing on the car. "Hiding back there won't help you," he taunts. Of course the idea that Hulkling can fly doesn't even cross his mind so he's completely caught off guard when a big green bulldozer comes flying at him. There's a rather unpleasant noise as Overdrive is hit and sent tumbling. The armor is tough...but not Hulkling Proof. On the rooftop, Beetle adjusts her gauntlet. "Keep the gloves on, your costume would look worse without them," it's hard to tell if she's serious or not. She doesn't seem fazed by Wiccan's vampire act, just aiming at him. But then she notices what's going on below and glances at Wiccan. Letting out a thoughtful noise, she sighs. "New plan, Overdrive. You're on your own! And for the record, this date sucked!" she calls, firing off a volley of missiles at Wiccan. They're not explosives though. No, they light up as bright flares to provide a distraction as Beetle starts flying up up and away. Hulkling walks towards Overdrive once he lands, drawing back his hand for a punch as he bends down and tries to grab Overdrive with his other hand to pull him up. "Give in already?" he says, preparing the punch in anticipation of the negative. Wiccan's eyes glow bluish white while Beetle insults his costume. Ok, sure he looks like a cross between a Thor fanboy and a guy cosplaying Vincent from FF7 but he likes the look. "IwantGremlins, IwantGremlins, IwantGremlins!" He is not thinking of the green things that multiply when they get wet either. No, he has in mind very specific small little creatures that do to advanced technology what Hulkling did down there to Overdrive's car. As the missiles fire Wiccan brings up a big wall of energy around himself to defend against any explosions or worse he may be facing. When it is just flashes he grins, because it may take a second for his eyesight to clear up he knows that Beetle is going to be having the worst luck possible till the gremlins get bored or she finds someone that knows how to give her the magical equivilent of a flea bath. Beetle's long gone but likely trashing Wiccan and Overdrive on twitter for the rest of the month. Overdrive meanwhile gets momentarily distracted when Beetle calls to him. "What? Wait! Hey give me another...awww...." he trails off, sagging. There's no resistance from him as Hulkling picks him up. "Whatever...I'm done," he mutters dejectedly. Defeated and dumped. Hulkling raises an eyebrow. He would feel more sympathy for the guy if he hadn't started shooting indiscriminately, putting everybody at risk. "Alright, then. Wiccan, can I get a good rope job here? Tying him up nice and easy for the authorities." Wiccan sighs, they only caught one bad guy but...given what was done to the other she is likely to get caught soon anyway. Maybe even tonight if the little plauge he unleashed on her decides to go after her flight controls before she gets home. After a second he hears Hulkling's question and nods. Stepping off the wayside of the building he floats down to him chanting, "Iwanthimtiedup, Iwanthimtiedup, Iwanthimtiedup!" There's not much more reply from Overdrive even as he's tied up. Nope, he's just going to be mumbling about how he got dumped by one of the only 'hot and not crazy' villain girls. Looks like the day is saved. It takes a relatively short time for Tedy to pick up the car and move it out of the middle of the street, and to put Overdrive near, all wrapped up for him to be picked up by the authorities. "... what do you say we forget the ice cream and go for a full blown dinner?" Hulkling asks. Wiccan nods at Hulkling as he turns to face the store and chants one last thing. "Fixedandwhole, Fixedandwhole, Fixedandwhole!" Waving his hands in mystic sorts of patterns he unleashes the magic to fix up the game store as if it had never been shot up by the villians. "Yeah, full dinner. Although I am buying this time." Category:Log